My Love
by teaandcharcoalforbreakfast
Summary: The Royals have been found, the vows have been exchanged, the coronation has proceeded without incident. Now if only the king and queen were happy. USUK, Cardverse, M for sex


**A/n: **Written for Owyn-Sama, who requested some spades AU

* * *

Arthur sighed as he stared out from the balcony. The palace grounds were certainly beautiful at night. The small streams that ran through the gardens shimmered in the moonlight and the tree branches swayed in the warm summer breeze. Petals were falling from the apple and pear trees and drifting across the perfectly maintained grass and footpaths.

Alfred came from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. Arthur said nothing, merely sighed once more and leaned back against his husband's warm, broad chest.

"You feel so cold," He said softly. Arthur didn't have to look back to see the way his brows were furrowed with worry and his lips curved into a slight frown.

"Do I? It's alright, I'm perfectly comfortable."

"Well, still, let me warm you up." He wrapped himself around Arthur more tightly, his presence as warm and comforting as always. If only that weren't the opposite of what he wanted.

"Alfred, I-"

"Ssh. Just stay here with me."

"What choice do I have? I've nothing to do but stay here."

"You're not the only one who had to leave home, you know. I also keep thinking about the farm, about my family and my brother. I just thank the gods they at least let me bring my horse."

"It's different, though. I was so free out there. I sailed wherever I wanted whenever I wanted. You were a serf, a slave in all but name."

"I was no serf, Arthur. If the king had been born a serf they would have taken someone else. No, we owned our own little plot of land, two plough horses, an old cow, and four chickens. We were nearly middle class. And it was going to be mine one day."

"Joy."

"Maybe you don't understand, Lord Scourge of the North Sea, but it was a lot to give up. You know, I was going to ask someone to marry me the day I found out I was king."

Arthur rolled his eyes to cover the twinge of irrational jealousy in his gut. What did he care? As soon as they were comfortable with each other he knew one or the other of them would find a mistress. That was how things worked. You did not have to _love _each other, and as often as not there was no romance between the king and queen. They just had to work together.

"Really? Who?"

"Annarose, the blacksmith's daughter. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. We're here now, My Queen. This is destiny."

Arthur turned in his arms and shoved him away. "Do not speak to me of destiny, and do not call me Queen here. That is my station only, and it suits me worse than kingship does you!"

Alfred looked broken. A smile was still on his lips, but his eyes were like shattered glass. Without his royal vestments he looked so vulnerable. He was just a man. Arthur had killed dozens larger and stronger than him, so why did Alfred tear at him so? It was like without thinking he'd reached down to pick up those jagged fragments of his husband and in doing so had cut his hands in a million places.

"I-I'm sorry." Alfred said, looking down and somehow making Arthur feel _worse. _"I meant you no harm."

Arthur tried to wrap his tongue around an apology of his own, but somehow he was unable to do so. "Let's step inside," He said instead. "The worst thing we can do is focus on something alien as these grounds. A warm hearth should be far more familiar and comfortable."

They relocated and Arthur called for some warm cider. A bit of drink often helped with uncomfortable situations, he found, and it was obvious Alfred thought he was a bit too fond of his hip flask as it was. They sat together for a while, each watching the fire and lost in his own thoughts.

"You know," Alfred finally said, "You never told me why you decided to become a pirate."

Arthur smiled. "Ah, yes." He took another swig of cider and then set his tankard upon the table. "I'm the fourth son of a printmaker. My legitimate choices were the army or the clergy. I wasn't one for discipline or the gods, so I ran off to seek my fortune. In retrospect, I suppose becoming a priest would have been the best choice, as it's what I've been strong-armed into in the end."

"I see. Well, if it's worth anything, I think it was quite noble of you to come forward."

Arthur snorted, "I was doing it to save myself. We were outnumbered ten to one by the Navy's finest. They couldn't hang the queen, nor allow him to be killed.

"Maybe, but I'd heard as soon as you realized what was going on, you waltzed up on deck with your shirt off so everyone could see the Queen's Spade on your heart. Then when they threatened to hang your crew you put your pistol to your head and said you'd kill yourself and leave them stranded without a queen."

"Well," He allowed himself a small smirk, "That may have also been true. I didn't think it would work, though. Thought they'd assume it was a tattoo."

"That's amazing." And he was genuine too. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What about you?" Arthur asked, feeling blood rising in his cheeks.

"Oh. Well, that's less of a thing." He looked down at the floor. "We hadn't had much luck before the mark appeared. For two years we'd had to borrow money to pay the taxes and the bankers in the city were threatening to take our land. Then one morning I woke up, saw the King's Spade on my chest, and realized that with the cash reward that my family would get we would be home free. So I did what I had to."

"And you called _me _noble."

Alfred was looking bashful again, with a little blush on his cheeks and the tiniest smile on his face and his eyes timid, but unable to hide their happiness. It made him, such a large and imposing man, seem almost small. He looked far too sweet and adorable for his own good.

Arthur stood and took a few steps towards Alfred's chair. Alfred didn't stand. He just tipped his head upward to follow him and sat with his hands between his legs like a child. Arthur smiled as reassuringly as possible and knelt to his level. He took Alfred's glasses away and leaned in to kiss him.

For a moment Arthur was worried he was overstepping his bounds. Alfred gasped as though he hadn't seen it coming, and he suddenly remembered that even though they'd been married for some time and had kissed in public, this was the first time they'd done it for anything but appearances. But as he started to pull away, Alfred surged forward and put his hands on the back of Arthur's head to keep him there. Alfred started to be more dominating then, changing the pace and the angle as he so pleased.

However, for some reason their lips stayed shut. For a while Arthur was wondering if he just wanted to keep this more romantic than sexual, which would be alright. Then he realized that Alfred probably didn't know _how _to kiss in any other way. Very carefully, he parted his lips and let his tongue slide out to brush against his husband's plump, gorgeous lips. Alfred gasped and Arthur took the initiative to slide in, carefully coaxing his tongue out to play.

What Alfred lacked in finesse and experience he made up for in passion and quick learning. He was very good at following Arthur's lead and normally only needed one or two demonstrations before he understood what he was supposed to do and returned Arthur's favors. Arthur happily rewarded each trick with an appreciative groan. Soon, he found himself in Alfred's lap, moaning in earnest and rubbing a budding erection against Alfred's belly. Alfred pulled away to moan and bite his lip. He was incredibly red, and Arthur found that this shade of bashful was even better than the more innocent one.

"Well then," Arthur said, tracing Alfred's jaw with one finger, "Shall we go to bed?"

"What? I mean, no- that would be great! But I don't- I mean, I haven't- I'm sorry art, but I've never-"

Oh, well if _that _didn't make everything that much sweeter! Arthur placed one finger on his husband's lips to stop his blabbering and leaned in to whisper, "Fret not, I'll take care of everything. Just do what feels right." He licked his ear and for a moment Arthur was worried Alfred would finish before they got his shirt off.

To try to stop that from happening, Arthur stood and held out a hand. Alfred grabbed it like a lifeline and allowed Arthur to pull him to his feet. As soon as he was standing, though, he tore off, dragging Arthur up the stairs behind him. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at his husband's enthusiasm. As soon as they were in the bedchamber Alfred tugged at his clothes, throwing each garment randomly as it came free. Arthur was grinning and shaking his head as he carefully removed each garment and placed it over his chair. He was even more amused that when he was completely naked, Alfred appeared to be caught in his shift. He gently freed his husband, who was even redder now than before.

Arthur was careful not to laugh, but he did give Alfred a reassuring smile and then led him to the bed. He carefully eased him down and straddled his thighs. It seemed that his cock was every bit as eager and excited as he was. It was just as beautiful as its owner too, thick but not too long and with a nice upward curve to it. Arthur placed a careful finger upon the dripping slit and Alfred made a choking sound and twitched delightfully. He needed it in his hands, in his mouth, in his ass, against his own cock, painting every inch of his skin with precome. And he'd have it. Someday he could have it all if tonight went well.

But from the looks of things Arthur would have to hurry up. He leaned forward so that they were nearly face to face, bracing himself on Alfred's impressive pectorals. And oh, they were every bit as lovely to feel as they were to look at. Arthur wanted to squeeze them, kiss them, run his tongue over them until Alfred's little dusky nipples were as hard as his cock. But there would be time for that later.

"Someday, when you have more stamina, I shall teach you about foreplay. But for now, can you reach the bedside table? Our helpful servants will have put some oil in there."

"Oil? What do we need oil for?"

"Well, neither of us will be very comfortable if you slide in dry."

Alfred squeaked adorably and fumbled for the bedside table. Eventually he came back with a little glass vial in his hands. Arthur took it and pulled the cork. A disgustingly sweet smell filled the air and he really _would _have to talk to the servants about that, but he wouldn't stop for anything so petty.

"Watch carefully now." He said. He covered three of his fingers with the oil and carefully reached back to ease one inside of him.

God, the angle was awkward. It had been a long time since he'd stretched himself too. Although more often than not he preferred to be the one debauched, his partner was often kind enough to do it for him. And now he was leaning forward, reaching behind his back which strained his arm and side something awful. At least Alfred's bedroom eyes made it worth it. Then, thank heavens, he finally found his prostate. He gasped and pressed against it harder. He harassed the gland mercilessly, knowing that Alfred would most likely come quickly.

When he thought he was stretched well enough, Arthur withdrew his hand. He poured out more oil and wrapped his hand around Alfred's cock to get it nice and slick. Alfred started bucking and Arthur let go.

"You're going to have to hold still when I do this," He said. "Otherwise you might hurt me or yourself. Alright?"

Alfred nodded and Arthur wished he had an extra hand to place on his hips to steady him. Well, he had to trust Alfred at some point.

"Are you ready?"

"God yes." Alfred licked his lips.

Arthur closed his eyes to better concentrate, spreading himself with one hand as the other guided Alfred's cock inside. It _had _been a while. His body wasn't too willing to accept the stretch, his opening nearly burning with the effort.

"A-Are you okay?" Alfred asked.

"Fine," Arthur grunted out. "Just, hold still. It's a bit of a stretch."

"I can tell. God, you're so tight. I wanna fuck you so bad…"

"Working on it!"

Eventually, he eased Alfred all the way in. He took a minute to catch his breath and then opened his eyes. Alfred was looking at him with such awe that he almost wished he had something to hide behind. The king's tendons were bulging from his neck and arms with the effort of keeping still and even at that he couldn't stop completely: his cock was twitching quite happily inside of him, in spite of the cramped conditions.

Arthur was almost afraid to move. He still felt so tight, but he couldn't deny either of them what they wanted. He braced himself on Alfred's abs this time and began to ride, lifting his hips only to impale himself once again on Alfred's cock. After the first few it became a lot easier and oh so sweet. He looked down to see that Alfred had shut his eyes and his fists were shaking now.

He couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, love. You can move now."

"Ohthankgod!" Alfred's hands quickly came up to squeeze Arthur's hips and he began to mercilessly fuck him.

A little noise of surprise escaped Arthur's lips. He hadn't expected his sweet, gentle Alfred to go rough right away. But that was perfectly fine. He flashed a feral grin and began to match Alfred's rabbit-like rhythm. Alfred was making the most adorable little noises: gasps and breathless moans and hitched breaths. Then Alfred keened and shuddered to a stop even though Arthur was still a mile from orgasm.

Well, that was the price paid for another's virginity.

"S-sorry." Alfred said. "I-I didn't know."

"It's fine. I expected as much." Arthur lifted himself from Arthur's hips and lay beside him. "But could you give me a hand, love?"

"A-a hand?"

"Oh come now, don't tell me you've never touched yourself when you were alone or waiting for your family to be asleep…"

Alfred laughed. "Never thought the head priest of the whole country would be asking me if I'd ever pleasured myself."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Your hand. My cock. Come on."

Still giggling, Alfred wrapped his thick fingers around Arthur's shaft. Obviously he _had _done it to himself before, because he had a surprising amount of skill. It was almost shameful how quickly Arthur came. He thanked his lucky stars that Alfred wouldn't know the difference.

When he'd blinked flashes of color from his eyes, Arthur saw Alfred giving him a sated smile.

"That was incredible," Alfred said. "Thank you."

"I have as much to thank you for, my love."

"Am I now?"

"Are you what now?"

"Your love."

Arthur looked him in the eyes, as blue and deep as his beloved sea. "Yes, Alfred. Yes, you are."


End file.
